


Falling

by Willowanderer



Series: Gratuitous Reincarnation fics [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling dreams are supposed to be scary, right? Why aren't his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

The worst part of the dreams was the lack of fear.  
The air tore at his clothes as he fell, plummeting towards the ground, he felt at peace. Secure. Happy even, like it was something he enjoyed. He should have been afraid, but he wasn't, and when he woke up, just before impact or by hitting the floor, he was terrified. Terrified because he wasn't afraid. He didn't even like heights that much- avoided looking out windows in skyscrapers, or down stairwells. He could admit to himself though it was because he heard this little voice inside him say 'jump' when he did.

He'd tried it once, ascending to the highest possible diving board at the local pool- which was pretty damn high- and standing for a long moment on the very end until the catcalls from below had gotten too much, and he'd sprung off, arms spread out, trying to find that weird sense of peace the falling dreams gave him.  
Hitting the water had stung like a bitch, and for a few moments, he had forgotten how to swim. The chlorine had stung his eyes and the water tried to drag him down. His feet brushed the bottom of the pool, and the last of the air leaked from his lungs. For a moment the world blazed white again, like it had when he'd hit the surface of the water, and he tore to the surface gulping air, waving off catcalls and jibes for his spectacular splash. 

Sitting on the edge of the pool, he compared the feeling in his dream to his plummet. He craned his neck and looked up at the highdive. There had been a moment when it almost felt right. He closed his eyes, and remembered what it was like to fly. He didn't remember what it felt like to land in his dreams, because he never seemed to, just woke up in bed- not panicked, like he'd expect, but energized, and ready to face the day. With a feeling of purpose, that what he was doing was important, and he was good at it. 

It wasn't a feeling that he was really familiar with. He always felt out of place. He was smart, but he drifted from job to job- nothing really fit. He wasn't bad looking but no one seemed to stay with him. He was troubled by things he saw in the world, but nothing he did really seemed to matter. But in his dreams he fell. 

And fell into peace.


End file.
